


Is This What Heartbreak Feels Like?

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And at tagging, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Unicorns, i suck at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Gary knew it wasn't going to work out, if anyone talked about John Constantine, they'd always mention the countless hook-ups the warlock has had. And the serious relationships you can count on one hand. John Constantine wasn't into serious stuff, he believed everyone around him would be doomed, send to hell. And no matter how hard anyone tried to change his mind, no one succeeded.





	Is This What Heartbreak Feels Like?

Gary knew it wasn't going to work out, if anyone talked about John Constantine, they'd always mention the countless hook-ups the warlock has had. And the serious relationships you can count on one hand. John Constantine wasn't into serious stuff, he believed everyone around him would be doomed, send to hell. And no matter how hard anyone tried to change his mind, no one succeeded.

But Gary was a hopeful person. He had hope in times everyone had already lost it. The world was ending? Gary had hope that it would somehow be saved. And look now, there are Legends running around in different time periods, saving this world every day. But also in the present time, the Flash and the Green Arrow have done some amazing stuff and saved their cities countless times.

When he met John, it was one of the best days of his life, even though the Legends were in danger, because let's be honest they're always in danger. John had actually listened to his story about the time he and his D&D group had a battle that reminded him of the current mission. And when Gary finished it, John called him a bloody genius and kissed him. Well... He kissed him on the cheek... And he called him 'Barry'... But that didn't matter, Gary wasn't able to stop smiling, and even Ava send him a knowing smirk.

After that, he saw John a few times. He would sometimes randomly visit Gary's apartment and eat almost all the food in the time agent's fridge, not that Gary minded. They would have discussions about magic, John teaching him a few easy trick. John even joined a few nights when Gary was with his D&D group. 

And soon, John came over everyday. And small touches on Gary's arm would turn into arms wrapped around his waist when John would kiss him passionately. Small smiles on John's face would turn into genuine laughter after one of Gary's stupid jokes.

John was also patient with him. Gary had awkwardly told him that this was the first relationship he had been into, and the warlock told him they would take it slow, although his smile slowly faded at the word 'relationship'. Gary had ignored that. 

They went on a mission together, apparently after Mallus was released from the prison, other magical creatures had too. One of them was a dragon. A real dragon! Of course Gary wanted to help John catch it!

After that John joined the Legends and Gary saw him less, which made him kinda sad. He liked seeing John every day. Waking up to see the other man snoring next to him, finally not sitting alone on the couch at Friday nights. But Gary knew they both had their own lives, so he just continued smiling.

It had been a quiet morning when John knocked on the door of Gary's office (he had gotten his own office because his colleagues thought he talked to much), with a smirk on his face, "Squire, we need your help."

Gary looked a mix of confused, surprised and happy.

Turned out, they needed a virgin to be bait. Unicorn bait, to be specific. And although it made him feel uncomfortable standing there, not having everyone know about his lack of experience, he was going to see a real unicorn! He loved them! Almost as much as he loved Beebo. Almost.

But that soon changed after the unicorn bit his nipple off, right before it was send to hell. He was never going to be able to see a unicorn again without getting reminded off this particular moment.

Although one positive thing happened after that, he and John talked and John... Well, let's say he was going to make sure Gary could never be used as bait again. Multiple times.

And after that everything got worse. At first he barely saw John, they were both too busy with work. But wen he did see him, John acted weird and distant, and it scared Gary.

Was it Gary's fault? Did he do something wrong? He probably did, he always does something wrong and he always messes things up. Of course he ruined his first relationship... But what exactly did he do though?

"Okay, tell me what's wrong?" Gary asked John, leaning against the kitchen counter. John pushed his cigarette out in the ash tray Gary bought for him, even though Gary hated smoking or smoke in general.

"Nothing's wrong, Squire. Don't you worry."

"No, I do worry. You barely look me into the eyes anymore. After... kissing me and... other stuff... you pull away immediately. You barely talk to me anymore, so what did I do wrong?"

John sighed, "I'm not good for you, Love."

"W-what do you mean?" Gary took a step forwards, but John took one backwards.

"I'm not good for you. There's a balance, Gary. A balance between good and bad. As you might've noticed, I'm not a good guy. Long ago I deserved a place in hell. I've done things you don't want to know and so many things I regret. And everyone around me always ends up getting hurt. Don't you realize that's the reason I'm alone? They're all dead, send to hell. And it was selfish of me to try and have a relationship with you. I put you in danger."

John grabbed his coat from the kitchen chair next to him and pulled it on. And Gary suddenly gets a sad feeling in his stomach, is this the end? Are they done?

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from you, Gary." John said, his voice softer than usual and his smirk long gone.

"No, don't leave me. We can fix this. I can protect myself." Gary told him, walking forwards to grab the other's hand.

John shook his head, "No, I'm sorry."

And after that he was gone, leaving Gary alone in his kitchen. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Sobbing your eyes out until they burn, until it's hard to breathe again. This pain in your chest and the feeling of wanting to curl up and hide in a corner forever?

He hated it. He hated this feeling. Why did people do this to others? Why did people choose to be in a relationship if they know that there's a chance they'd feel like this?

He leaned against the wall as soon as he was able to breathe again, but his glasses were already on the ground, wet with tears. He couldn't see, his sight was blurry because of the tears, so he just wrapped his arms around his knees and cried. It's all he could do now.

**Author's Note:**

> The Legends are almost back! I really can't wait, I hated waiting for so long. And I'm really excited to see what's gonna happen. I hope we'll get at least one more Constangreen scene, even if it's just a small one with them being friends or something, I need more Constangreen!!


End file.
